conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Nearly Real World Current Events
Current events in the Nearly Real World for 2017 June * Martingate Scandal ** 14: Campbell Rhodes is confirmed as the government's presidential nominee. The announcement, as the rumours had been, is extremely controversial as he is married to the incumbent Prime Minister, Deborah Rhodes. Deborah Rhodes is overseas in Europe at the time, and the announcement is made by Acting PM David Keeler. Several ministers resign from the cabinet in protest. ** 16: In an unprecedented lightning debate in which all discussion is ended by a cloture motion, a joint sitting of the Georgeland Parliament rejects the Rhodes nomination by 173 votes to 166. Shortly afterwards, the House of Commons passes a motion of no-confidence in the Rhodes government, after 12 Liberal Democrat backbenchers and former ministers vote with the opposition. ** Prime Minister Rhodes immediately declares a new general election, to be held on August 4. It is the first early election since 2002, as the term of the House of Commons is now fixed by legislation. The loss of confidence provides an exception, permitting a new election. May * Martingate Scandal ** 3: President of Georgeland Eileen Purves announces she will resign the office. She cites the ongoing Senate investigation as the cause, though denies any wrongdoing. ** 4: Malika Chadhar, the Governor of Delmago Island, becomes the Acting President of Georgeland, the first Muslim to act as the country's head of state. ** 9: Senator Zimmerman formally ends the committee proceedings with an official censure to the former President. ** 16: Leaked sources name Campbell Rhodes as the government's nominee for president to replace Purves, something the government denies. ** April * Martingate Scandal ** 14: The Georgeland Senate begins committee hearings into Eileen Purves' failure to declare her cancer diagnosis. The committee chairman, Senator Brad Zimmerman, describes the investigation as "a process of uncovering what, if anything, senior Party officials knew, and whether there was a deliberate cover-up designed to deceive voters." ** 17: Martin Hall chief of staff Daniel Boland's testimony to the committee says he was not party to any discussion of the president's health, a claim Senator Zimmerman rejects as 'absurd'. ** 23: Liberal Democrats national President, former Prime Minister, and Mayor of Santa Christina Campbell Rhodes is called to the committee for testimony. Rhodes denies any knowledge of the president's diagnosis, or involvement in any attempt to cover it up. ** 28: Incumbent Prime Minister Deborah Rhodes' testimony denies any knowledge or involvement in the diagnosis. March * Martingate Scandal ** 28: Eileen Purves, the President of Georgeland, is revealed by the Globe & Standard newspaper to have concealed her diagnosis of breast cancer during the last presidential election. Previous years: *'2016': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2016 *'2015': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2015 *'2014': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2014 *'2013': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2013 *'2012': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2012 *'2011': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2011 *'2010': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2010 *'2009': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2009 *'2008': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2008 *'2007': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2007 *'2006': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2006 *'2005': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2005